Cinco
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: Akari Shinohara aun piensa en él... pero llega el momento donde hay razones para seguir adelante.


Cinco

La luz se filtraba a través de las hojas del árbol bajo el cual estaba recostada, con el celular a un lado y un libro sobre su abdomen. Un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando? ¿Cinco años? Tal vez más, tal vez menos. El timbre de una campana para bicicleta sonó por el camino cercano.

-¡Akari! –gritó alguien.- ¡Akari! –volvió a gritar.

La joven se sentó con lentitud y antes de mirar a quien le llamaba con insistencia, revisó el celular. No había ni un mensaje, ni una llamada.- Tampoco ninguna carta –susurró.

-Por fin te encuentro –le dijo su amigo que acababa de llegar, le sonrió como siempre hacía con ella. – Estás muy seria últimamente.

-Es solo que he estado esperando a un amigo… pero al parecer se olvidó de mí –sonrió con un poco de pesar y se levantó.

-Ha de ser imposible olvidarte, tengo cinco razones para creer eso.

-¿Ah sí?

- Sí –la chica lo miró con curiosidad, por alguna razón sintió un ligero bochorno. – Tus ojos, tu mente, tu corazón, tu espíritu y por ser simplemente Akari Shinohara.

El sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.- Dices tonterías –sonrió apenada y caminó al sendero.- Cinco razones –susurró, miró de nuevo su celular.- Cinco de la tarde –rió. Se vio seguida por ese chico agradable que solía estar con ella todo el tiempo, se podía decir que eran como mejores amigos, aunque si le preguntaban por quien ocupaba ese lugar ella hablaba de un chico, un tal Takaki Tono, quien solía escribirle cartas.- Al menos cinco sí recibí –se dijo a sí misma después de contar su historia alguna vez.

-No digo tonterías –sonrió.- Solo digo la verdad.

Caminaron en silencio, llevando él su bicicleta junto a él. Akari se detuvo y miró un corredor donde comenzaban apenas a florecer las sakuras.- ¿Sabías que los pétalos caen a cinco segundos por segundo?

-¿En serio?

-Sí –una punzada atravesó su corazón, recordó haber vivido ya una escena parecida pero entonces estaba con alguien más y los árboles estaban atascados de flores. Sus ojos inevitablemente se cubrieron con lágrimas. Ya lo había olvidado ¿no? ¿No había dicho que lo olvidaría si él se había olvidado de ella? Estaba llorando sin darse cuenta.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en él? Habían pasado muchos años ya, no eran ni cinco, ni seis, ni siete años. Él había desaparecido en su vida cuando era una niña, ahora era ya casi una mujer adulta y seguía pensándolo.

Unos brazos cálidos la rodearon tomándola por sorpresa, un mentón se recargó en su cabeza. –Akari, permíteme quererte –dijo la voz de su acompañante, a pesar de la nostalgia que la había abrumado ahora un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Yo…

-Te daré cinco razones para aceptarme…-le levantó con cuidado el rostro.- Te cuidaré siempre, nunca te dejaré, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, quiero curar tu corazón… y… -se acercó a ella.- Te amo –susurró antes de besarla.

La sorpresa llegó de golpe a ella ¿Lo amaba? ¿Y quién era él a quien poca atención había prestado? La imagen de Takaki llegó a ella de nuevo, entonces notó algo, no recordaba exactamente su rostro, no recordaba nada más que ese amor ciego que había sentido por él. Entonces sintió una especie de liberación y al sentir que la presión sobre sus labios se esfumaba se encontró con un rostro nuevo, que la miraba con verdadero amor. Sonrió, como no había hecho nunca ¿Quién era Takaki Tono comparado con este hombre que la amaba? Habían cinco respuestas: su primer amor, su primer dolor, alguien a quien jamás olvidaría, alguien a quien superar y alguien a quien le deseaba un día encontrar la felicidad, pero por su lado… era momento de seguir adelante.

Espero les haya gustado, lo escribí en un pequeño momento de inspiración y ocio xD

Si pueden mandarme un review estaría genial

Tengo otra cuenta de fanfiction donde escribo junto con una amiga sobre Harry Potter y hay romance… por si les gusta eso y quieren lo lean. Se los agradecería ^^ El nombre de usuario es Mitli


End file.
